Sleepover
by QualityReader
Summary: A simple sleepover from a simple meeting caused certain people to act to their feelings. A story of teenage drama, where in fact, these are NOT normal teenagers, then you have a whirlwind of events that's full of fluff and craziness. OOC alert!
1. Chapter 1

READ THIS PLEASE! I KNOW IT'S LONG BUT THIS IS JUST FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! (I THINK SO ANYWAY)

AN: Hullo! QualityReader, typing to you. This story is a sort of practice ground for me since I'm an amateur author, I have a bunch of ideas and itty bitty plot bunnies running amok in my head that enlarges and shrinks as they please. (I really have too many ideas and stories that are started but not continued.) So I tried this one that doesn't really have a plot, but has different scenarios in my head that I want to happen so I don't know how long it'll take.

This story was inspired by a doujinshi of KuroBas where Kuroko, Himura, Takao and Kasamatsu have a sleepover at Himura's house. Just find the doujinshi in ** neomah . tumblr . com **(take out the spaces). (I love her by the way, we have the same OTP! I'm obsessed with MuKuro and MidoKuro but in the end I'm an EveryonexKuroko (those I deem worthy of him anyway)) Send her love please!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke has never been mine and I sincerely doubt it ever will. The idea is inspired by a doujinshi, I'm just changing some things and continuing on from there. Only the idea and some scenarios are the same.

Warning: This is FANfiction, meaning I get to decide what goes on in the story (I don't mind suggestions though). This is YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, or BOY LOVE meaning malexmale (or even malexmalexmalexmale…(/OqO/)) I haven't read the whole manga yet so I basically know nothing (other than some tidbits) I'd appreciate people correcting me (I'll Learn!) and lastly flames are to be ignored, I do want reviews, constructive criticism and suggestions though.

P.S. This story is more about the characters' relationship with each other so no descriptive official matches or something. This is focused on their interactions! that said I don't know what timeline this is, just that the MiraGen have fought with each other, those games or tournament wherever they faced, are done with. Anything pertaining to the Cannon yet are different are my additions (or more likely due to my ignorance).

::::: :::::

Kuroko Tetsuya a light blue-haired young man passed through the street unhindered, seemingly moving unnoticed.

He was relatively young, around sixteen or seventeen years old. He had skin so light that it was just a few shades darker than white. He was of average height, about 168cm and was slender and lean. He was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket that was at least a size bigger than him, along with dark jeans and white rubber shoes.

He walked leisurely down the street, some faint light hitting his face that seemed emotionless. He had a small face that screamed innocent though mostly blank, with big ice blue eyes that were framed with thick eyelashes and slightly pouty lips that were a light pink.

He lightly sighed, already feeling cold as the days got closer to Christmas. The temperature was slowly declining and only faint light were getting through the thick clouds. He really didn't like getting cold.

As he turned around the corner he immediately spotted his sempai amongst the crowd. Inwardly smiling and with a faint glint in his eyes he slowly walked towards him unnoticed as usual. Standing right beside his sempai, he was about to call his name when somebody else shouted, "Ne Kuroko! Didn't know you had it in you!"

His sempai jumped a bit, and Kuroko inwardly frowned, he hadn't noticed the Shutoku player in the crowd. His sempai looked at the owner of the voice recognizing Kazunari Takao from Shutoku, a rather tall teen at about 176cm with an athlete's build and black hair swept back with a few strands falling over his face and equally dark and narrow eyes. He heard a sigh beside him and he started, settling his eyes at Kuroko.

"Ah, Kuroko didn't notice you there, Takao seems to have though." Izuki Shun, his sempai, laughed. He had straight, black, short hair that brushes his eyes which were narrow and so black it looked like he had no pupil. He was about 174 cm in height, also taller than Kuroko, which almost everyone he seemed to know was, he inwardly grumbled.

Kuroko released a small inaudible sigh and felt a bit put out, turning to the approaching Shutoku player. Takao stopped in front of him and stared. Izuki curious, looked at Kuroko's face and stared as well.

Kuroko seemed to be pouting, not noticeably but for someone whose face is almost usually blank it really stood out to them.

Izuki quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture. Takao laughed, a bit of a blush staining his cheeks and patted Kuroko's head, "There, there, I know you wanted to startle your sempai but I couldn't help it, It's the first time I saw you startle your teammates on purpose in action. I was shocked! Sorry! Sorry!"

Izuki chuckled, "On purpose eh?"

Kuroko puffed a bit inside ignoring the taken picture, and said while peering up at him, "Everyone is starting to get used to it Izuki-sempai."

Takao smiled getting the impression of Kuroko almost_ sulking_ and said, "I don't think anyone could get used to it, Kuroko-kun. Shin-chan still startles a bit every time you suddenly appear and you've been together for almost three years!"

Izuki ruffled Kuroko's hair, also noticing him sulk and causing the blue haired teen to stare up at him a bit irritated, they were getting better and better in discerning Kuroko's expression and it helped that the phantom player himself was opening up. He supposed their year's been really eventful and it really made them close.

Takao piped up, "Are you two meeting or something? Or was this just a coincidence?"

Izuki smiled, "We're meeting up. We were going to shop for some food and decoration for our Christmas party. We didn't want to buy late where most people go for some last-minute shopping."

"Oh! You wouldn't mind me coming along then? I just bought some new bandages and socks, I don't have anything else to do." Takao replied, raising his plastic bag.

"Of course not Takao-kun, we would not mind the company." Kuroko replied sincerely still polite as ever, though still managing to sound somewhat bland. He stared with eyes that remained blank yet managed to convey warmth and welcome anyway.

Takao smiled at the smaller teen happy with getting to hang out with them more. He was rather close to Kuroko but didn't have much time to be with him. And besides the bearer of eagle eye was interesting and as a bonus he had something to tease Shin-chan with!

Izuki chuckled and shook his head a bit, "Come on then, let's head to the grocery store. We wouldn't want to get stuck in there when it's full."

Takao perked up, "Okay! Let's go then!"

Kuroko nodded and he followed after them obediently.

* * *

They were browsing through the sweets, a trolley being pushed by an amused Izuki watching Takao and Kuroko picking out treats and discussing the best ones like children.

As they moved through the aisle, Izuki picked out someone familiar from the crowd. Takao and Kuroko still engrossed about comparing sweets looked up when Izuki exclaimed, "Ah! Himuro! What are you doing here?"

They looked at where he was staring and were surprised to see the familiar Yosen player. Himuro Tatsuya was about 183cm tall, quite a bit taller than Takao and Izuki, they easily spotted him. He had slick, black hair that was parted to the left covering his left eye. He had equally black narrow eyes that had a mole at the corner under his visible eye.

Noticing them he quickly went over and exchanged greetings, answering Izuki's earlier question, "I'm just buying reserved snacks for Atsushi in the team, he told me his favorites were here."

Kuroko nodded sagely, "Yes, his particular favorites are here. We tried them together, especially since this market sells various sweets as soon as it's produced. Vanilla was almost always sold out though and I really wanted to try them. He somehow got some for us."

Himuro didn't startle since he already took a double take when Kuroko introduced himself earlier, and just chuckled and replied, "Yes, he does tend to buy more vanilla flavored candy than others."

The other two chuckled getting what he meant while Kuroko merely looked a bit bewildered and titled his head to the side, "Why? He said he liked strawberry and grapes most, and that wasn't even part of what I said Himuro-san."

Takao sighed dramatically and slung an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders, "Oh! Woe is our little naïve phantom player! He is much too cute for his own good!"

Izuki smiled and patted the Shutoku player in the back and dramatically saying, "Indeed, my dear friend! We must protect his virtue!"

Himuro laughed and even joined in, "Yes, we must my friends, but we'll have to battle with 5—no—6 mighty beasts wanting him!"

Kuroko just remained blank but they could see a bit of irritation judging by the slight crease in his brows and the small downward tilt on his lips. He said, his voice bearing the slightest indication of his annoyance, "What are you talking about? And Takao-kun, I am not 'cute'."

They could practically hear the quotation marks around the word. They shook their heads and continued talking; Himuro seamlessly joining their group as the sweets was all he apparently came here for.

They paid for their groceries and left their bags in a claiming counter. They went around the mall looking for anything for decoration purposes while having a great time discussing school and subjects of interest which was of course mainly on basketball.

At a hardware store they bumped into one of the most unlikely person they could've met here, Imayoshi Shoichi, the former captain of Too basketball team. He was of average height of 180cm for a basketball player but still managed to look intimidating. He had rather long, slightly messy black hair that reached his square glasses laden black eyes that always seemed to squint.

They actually only noticed each other when both Imayoshi and Kuroko were about to grab the same staple guns. Imayoshi blinked and when he looked down (which Kuroko was inwardly annoyed about) he flinched and quickly placed a hand over his heart saying, "Whoa, Kuroko, you really startled me, as expected of you of course."

Kuroko stared up at the former Too captain and said, "My apologies, Imayoshi-san. I did not notice you."

Imayoshi's eyebrow rose, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Ah! That's because of me Imayoshi-san! We were just talking and I guess Kuroko forgot to pay attention." Takao interrupted, causing the rather scary former captain to pay attention to him and start to look over their group.

"Hm? A group date?"

They all blinked, even Kuroko and the three dark haired teens laughed, Kuroko managing a small smile.

"I suppose so, Imayoshi-san. Would you like to join then?" Himuro asked, smiling charmingly.

Imayoshi chuckled and sighed, "It seems you're a hard group to unsettle, huh? Aomine and Wakamatsu are so easy, I was hoping for a different reaction."

The three dark haired teens blinked again and said at the same time, "Aomine?" while Kuroko just nodded.

"Eh? That monstrous player, easy? Kuroko?" Takao asked bewildered that such a delinquent looking guy was _easy?_

Kuroko looked at them and replied, a bit of a smile stretching his face, "Yes, Aomine-kun has always been easy to tease when you know just what gets to him."

The three stared at the former captain, gazes already questioning, and Imayoshi answered cackling inside his head, "He always seemed riled up when I mention that he and Wakamatsu hate each other because of suppressed sexual tension, 'they choked and Kuroko's eyes seemed to almost twinkle, he barely suppressed an evil grin and just turned it to a smirk when he said the next bit though, 'but he gets _really_ riled up when we mention Kuroko here being swept away by _others _and him being replaced."

They burst out laughing and had mischievous smiles or smirks after they stopped, Kuroko though stared up at Imayoshi silently but clearly stern, "You shouldn't have said that to Aomine-kun, Imayoshi-san. It's not that I am replacing him, I just have another partner that's all,' then Kuroko's eyebrows seemed to twitch and he gained a frown but to them he looked mostly like a disgruntled kitten and was _pouting_, "What do you mean being 'swept away by others'? I am not some damsel-in-distress, Imayoshi-san."

Imayoshi just kept staring and slowly looked up at the others and finding them staring at the blue-haired teen. Slowly they too looked up and stared at each other over the teens head.

Izuki was quick to take a picture and thought rather smugly at making his teammates jealous of his ever growing pictures of Kuroko's cute expressions today. They always had a hard time capturing pictures at school or practice because no one can really stick to watching him, but now because of Takao-kun he gets to follow _where_ Kuroko is all the time!

Imayoshi was shocked and intrigued at the same time, it didn't matter that he was lectured rather sternly because it was worth it to _see_ another facet of the ever mysterious Phantom Player. He _could_ see what the fuss was about the blue-haired teen but now he got to witness it! What a perfect opportunity to piece the puzzle that was Kuroko Tetsuya, never mind that he'd get to _really_ rile Aomine up. Oh! He could just imagine all the revenge he could get over the arrogant player.

Takao just smiled widely, delighted at the chance to actually _really _get on Shin-chan's nerves, not to mention all the gloating he could do! It also didn't hurt that he really liked spending time with the blue-haired teen, it was a win-win situation!'

Himuro smiled rather widely, he got to know the Phantom Player that Atsushi _and _Taiga really seemed to like. As well as _enjoy_ it really, it would be fun to see how Atsushi would react when he mentions this, and the blue-haired teen was really interesting. He realized that none of them really knew the teen except of course his sempai, which he really hoped would share the photos he had taken; it would be a great use to bribe Atsushi to practice properly.

Kuroko oblivious to their thoughts blinked when no response was forth coming. He glanced up (which he _really_ hated but he had come to accept) and saw them with varying degrees of expressions that scared him somehow. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and they finally looked at him.

Hearing the object of their thoughts clearing his throat they snapped out of their daze.

Takao quickly slung an arm over the shorter teen, "I'm sure Imayoshi-san only means it as teasing Kuro-chan."

Kuroko stiffened but didn't get out of Takao-kun's hold, he whispered feeling strangled, "Kuro-chan?"

Takao nodded not letting go, "Yep! From now on you are Kuro-chan! Well, I want to call you by your first name but we aren't _that_ close yet. I'm sure we'll get there though!"

Kuroko slightly faced his right and studied Takao's face, after a while he answered with a bit of exasperation leaking from his voice, "I suppose so, Takao-kun."

"I'm glad! Shin-chan always complains!"

Imayoshi snorted, "Of course he will, he doesn't look like the type to want to be called as 'Shin-chan'."

Himuro just chuckled, "Well, may I call you that as well then? Of course, only until we're close enough to call you by your first name."

Kuroko stared at him blinking and just nodded a bit slowly.

Imayoshi just smirked, "Just to clear things, it_ was_ only for teasing but we'll stop the part about replacing, if you really want us to."

Kuroko blinked and nodded saying a sincere thank you.

Imayoshi's smirk grew wider though softer somehow, "But, you'll let me call you Tetsuya."

The others stared at him shocked and Takao was the first one to recover, "B-but that's not fair! This is the first time you've ever really hung out and this was just by coincidence and—"

"Alright."

Imayoshi's smirk turned to a smile now and placidly said, "Of course, you're also welcome to call me Shoichi."

At this Kuroko seemed uncomfortable and said, "It's alright Imayoshi-san, there's no need to."

Imayoshi only insisted and the others only watched in amusement and in some cases shock at the former Too captain's audacity, but then they noticed that the blue-haired teen's ears were stained red and they stared in fascination. Izuki who had been a silent observer from the start (None of them in the team ever really thought to call him by his first name, he'll have to remedy that) started clicking away and capturing photos like some parent who was fussing over their child's first date.

A loud grumble snapped them from their stupor and they stared at the origin of the noise.

"Ehehe, Sorry! But it is kind of noon already it's half past twelve and I'm just really hungry!"

Imayoshi and Izuki snorted while Himuro hid his chuckles, Kuroko smiled a bit though he said with a bit of reprimand in his voice, "You should have said so, Takao-kun. We don't want you starving, come on let's get what we need and have lunch."

They quickly complied and Imayoshi tagged along, not willing to let the earlier incident go, it was the first time he ever saw the Phantom Player blush and he really was getting interesting.

Taking the bags they left first, they quickly headed to a fast food restaurant that seemed less crowded, still talking pleasantly along the way.

They ordered and took a seat still talking, and Imayoshi just waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring the matter of his name again, when Kuroko piped up and tilted his head, "Kasamatsu-san?"

Izuki spotted the Kaijo captain and waved him over, he was 178cm in height with short spikey black hair and wider but still sharp dark eyes which seemed perpetually narrowed. After greeting each other and Kasamatsu's little heart at attack at almost seating where Kuroko was for not sensing him, he asked about what they were doing here.

Takao immediately launched to an explanation while Himuro and Izuki added comments of their own.

Imayoshi, strangely silent, piped up when they got to the part of calling Kuroko, Kuro-chan. "Yeah, about that, you'll call me Shoichi right?"

Kuroko sort of ducked his head and the others stared at him finding the action rather adorable, "You don't have to, Imayoshi-san."

"Hey, come on, I _want_ you to call me by my name. Why don't you want to anyway? You…don't like me?"

Kuroko's head snapped up from his vanilla milkshake and stared uncomprehendingly at Imayoshi, finally speaking, "Of course not, Imayoshi-san. It's just that I'm not used to doing it, especially since we don't know each other very well. And it's impolite to do so."

Kasamatsu who was mostly confused on why Kuroko has to call Imayoshi by his first name suddenly asked, "You were raised strictly, weren't you? You don't like being impolite and being disrespectful, but that's because that's how you were brought up right? You've always been proper and you're alright when other people don't follow customs or manners_ at_ you…but _you_ can't do that."

The other four looked surprise and stared at Kuroko in question, Kuroko averted his gaze and a light blush stained his face and he nodded.

The others looked like they wanted to either pet or hug Kuroko. Izuki just kept snapping a picture not nearly as surprised, they _were _teammates.

Imayoshi looked disappointed but still pushed, "At least try?"

Kuroko looked surprised (as much as he could look surprised anyway) and hesitantly nodded.

Takao added, "Then maybe we could call you Tetsuya too? And you could try calling us by our names, yeah?"

Izuki and Himuro stared at Kuroko expectant, this time Kuroko didn't quite conceal his exasperated sigh and they smiled.

The others stared at Kasamatsu though, waiting.

Kasamatsu looked uncomfortable as everyone else at the table looked at him too, what did they want? Start calling Kuroko, Tetsuya too? Or let him call him by his name? He didn't really mind but Kise would probably wail at him, and get angry or jealous or obedient—to make him make Kuroko call him by name too— or maybe even beg to be let in and join them and doing everything he could want just to let him in and even—

Kasamatsu's eyes widened for a brief second and they were back to normal not a second later a sort of sadistic sparkle clearly seen by the others—even Kuroko—and he turned to the blue-haired teen, "Call me Yukio and I'll call you Tetsuya, deal?"

Let it never be said Kasamatsu Yukio was not straightforward.

Kuroko blinked and just nodded.

The atmosphere lightened considerably and they stayed there for almost four hours when Takao suddenly clapped when they were deciding to leave—after exchanging phone numbers of course—and exclaimed, "Let's have a sleepover!"

They all stilled and stared at him dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"A sleepover! You know! Where you all go to a friend's house and do all sorts of things like bath together, or eat ice cream together, or talk trough the night, or—"

"We know what a sleepover_ is_, What I'm asking is why so suddenly? This is the first time we've all ever been together you know." Kasamatsu interrupted baffled at the suggestion.

The other's nodded though Kuroko remained blank.

Takao smacked his fist in his palm and said, "Exactly! It's the first time we've all been together and we're already good friends right? I mean we stayed here for _four hours _just talking and we haven't even run out of things to talk about yet! We haven't had any awkward silences or anything and I'd really like to spend more time with you!"

Everyone stared at him incredulous–except Himuro, who stared at him amused—that he could say all that without being embarrassed or faltering once and they looked uncertainly at each other. They turned to the most silent of them as of yet and froze.

Staring up at them were just a bit brighter than usual ice blue eyes framed with thick lashes and hair falling all over his head as a sort of organized chaos. There were unmistakable hope in those eyes and they inwardly groaned at the effect. They couldn't refuse now.

Takao beamed and Kuroko seemed to be even happy if the small smile in his face was any indication.

Setting up a time and place where they'll meet and how long they'll stay, two days at most they departed with cheery goodbyes and promises to meet again the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD people actually reviewed! I have follows and favorites and views and visits and stats that I don't really understand and I just published this like five days ago! Sorry I took so long to update, I kinda found out about the story stats just a little over two days ago and I wasn't ready for another chapter. I didn't exactly expect it to be good enough to be appreciated and I thought that no one would've been interested when it's still so new! I love you guys so much!

Thank You all for the Reviews!

Review Replies (since you're still few I'll just post the reply here :))

Shino: Team Shadow? Love it! And I know what you mean, Seirin need to be loved more, but I guess since it's always Kuroko and Seirin in cannon, in fanfiction they want more Kuroko and GoM interaction you know? But anyway I just love anything Kuroko centric no matter who he's paired with. (of course I vote for harems though, I mean come on! This is fanfiction anything can happen!)

7sheryl7: I know! I didn't even think they could be good friends, it just formed in my head cause you know each of them are taking care of a GOM player, they have the same woes :)) They're Kuroko's dark harem! As opposed to the rainbow one :D

iKitsuNeko: Yeeeeesssss lots and lots could happen :) And I actually made this just to see scenarios of a jealous GOM and Kagami :) haha

TetsuNyan: YES! That's exactly my inspiration! And I like the name 6 Holy Beast, I won't have to call them GOM and Kagami anymore! Hihihi! And I know what you mean, it was so short I was craving for more and this is my solution! Thank you for stalking me! I'll know that someone will always read this then! :))

wasabi cake, Rikka-tan, Referee, Kuruizaki-hime, Itaneko-chan, Kat nee-san, fasya and darkreverie13: Thank you so much for reviewing and the compliments please do keep on reading ne? :)

by the way this isn't beta'd! how do you get one anyway?

**Chapter Two**

Imayoshi, Himuro, Kasamatsu and Izuki were waiting by the train station for Kuroko and Takao late in the afternoon.

Just as Izuki was about to take his phone out and call them, Takao broke through the crowd towing someone by hand which they realized was Kuroko.

"Sorry! Sorry! We got delayed!" Takao exclaimed stopping in front of them.

"Good Afternoon, Have we kept you waiting long?" Kuroko quietly asked.

After receiving the same greetings, Himuro answered, "Not really, though, how were you two delayed?"

Takao grinned answering, "Ah, I had to go rescue Tetsu-chan from the crowd! He was getting squished!"

Kuroko's brow only twitched from the name and elaborated for the confused though definitely amused teens, "The train station was a bit more crowded today. Usually I am mostly ignored and can avoid them easily but the station was too full and I had no space to move. And because I am relatively weak I could not get through the people."

Now they were definitely chuckling but it was tinged with some concern. "You weren't hurt now were you, Tetsuya?" Izuki said, his eyes roving the blue-haired teen's body.

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit and they noticed that he was a tad late in responding, "No, Izuki-se—"

"It's Shun, Tetsuya." Izuki interrupted, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Kuroko's brow twitched again and the black-haired teen's amusement only grew, "S-Shun-sempai."

Izuki smiled though he did sigh, "I'm guessing that's the best I could get, huh?"

Kuroko nodded; of course, he was still his sempai.

Himuro smiled, "Good then, if you're sure you're okay, we should head on to my house now. There's a small grocery store on the way, we could buy food there for our sleepover."

They all nodded but stopped when Kuroko faced Takao saying with a small bow, "Thank you Takao-kun." Standing up with his head bowed and his finger touching his lips in a thinking pose, along with the small almost unnoticeable blush, he said, "But…being in need of help and someone actually finding me quickly to help, made me extremely happy."

The others completely taken aback by the adorable picture the blue-haired male made, sported small blushes and patted his head—except for Izuki, who immediately took pictures and just patted his back.

"Anytime, Tetsu-chan."

Smiling, all of them in a happier mood, they talked along the way to Himuro's house.

* * *

Entering the rather big house they all said, "_O-jama shimasu_" Except for Himuro who said, "_Tadaima_" and received no reply in return.

"It's okay, make yourselves at home. My parents won't be home till tomorrow afternoon at the least." Himuro answered seeing their quiet amazement and questioning gazes.

"The entrance is twice the usual size." Takao exclaimed laughing lightly.

"You've got a big house." Izuki said, looking around.

"It _is_ big and you could see the western influence in it." Imayoshi added, looking around in vague interest.

"It's a nice house." Kuroko said, a bit of awe in his voice.

Kasamatsu just stayed quiet looking around a bit intimidated.

Himuro laughed, "Thank you Tetsuya, why don't I show all of you my room and you can settle your things there."

"Should I inform Kagami-kun about this, Himuro-san?" Kuroko inquired.

They all glanced at him and quickly turned to Himuro their answer to Kuroko's question plain on their faces.

"No, it's okay Tetsuya. Taiga doesn't even know where my house is, no need to panic him—"

"Yet." Imayoshi muttered an evil smile appearing on his face, his glasses glinting. Izuki along with Takao nodded smiling a bit too widely and they're eyes scrunched up too much while Kasamatsu chuckled and shook his head.

"—and you should call me Tatsuya, promised to try, remember?" Himuro continued looking for all the world like he didn't see the other black-haired teens, his smile tinged with a bit of mischief.

Kuroko sighed and shook his head, hesitating briefly he looked up and argued, "He might get upset that you didn't invite him Hi-Tatsuya-san,"

"He'll be okay, he's older now, he won't be that childish about it and I'm sure he'll understand." Himuro replied.

"Upset? Don't you mean angry? He seemed like a hothead." Takao asked, dubious that the blue-haired teen's partner will be upset rather than burst in anger.

Kuroko seemed amused judging by the twinkle in his eyes but it was Himuro who answered, chuckling, "Taiga is actually very emotional, he's a big softy too. He just doesn't like showing it, he's stubborn like that."

Kuroko nodded watching as the others only stared in disbelief as they headed to the second floor.

* * *

Laughing they all continued the easy talk between themselves as they helped each other cook for dinner while Himuro and Kuroko stayed by the counter sitting.

"I can't believe that you can't really cook, Himuro. I mean isn't that supposed to come hand-in-hand with you being so prince-like and perfect?" Takao whined a bit, frying some meat.

"Prince? Oh! Prince and…" Izuki exclaimed the other's already expertly ignoring him as he went on to make another horrible pun.

"Perfect? Isn't that a bit much?" Himuro said smiling charmingly.

Imayoshi shook his head, his hands busy cutting some vegetables, "You do give off the prince-like, perfect guy vibes."

Kuroko nodded nibbling some carrot watching them.

Himuro smiled a bit teasingly, "Oh? So, you think I'm a prince Tetsuya?"

Kuroko ducked his head but raised it again meeting him in the eyes his countenance every bit sincere and blunt, "You really are like a prince, Hi-Tatsuya-san.", quickly changing the name as they kept correcting him, a small blush faintly visible on his cheeks.

Himuro seemed a bit stunned but quickly recovered patting Kuroko on the head smiling embarrassed but nonetheless pleased.

The others shook their head smiling and laughing, Izuki grumbling a bit at not catching that one on tape.

There was a comfortable lull between them when Kasamatsu suddenly snorted, everyone glanced at him, gazes questioning and he answered obligingly a bit irritated in remembrance, "I just remembered Kise, he was always dubbed prince-like by his fans but I don't see it. He always seemed like an annoying and clingy dog than a prince to me."

Everyone snorted and Kuroko even gave a small laugh, Himuro staring at him inquiringly.

"Ka-Yukio-san seemed to have gotten Kise-kun's character well. He's always been like that." He answered.

"How did you handle him then?" Kasamatsu asked, wanting a bit of advice.

"Usually by violence from either Aomine-kun or Akashi-kun. Or threats of added training. He's really persistent and he never really stops."

"Aomine does seem the type." Takao-kun mused.

"Oh, no, nothing too extensive just a smack to the back of his head and only when he gets really annoyed." Kuroko defended.

Takao raised his hands, one of them holding a spatula, "Sorry! Sorry! It's just he really looks like a ganguro, it's easy to imagine."

Kuroko's lips twitched and he sighed, "Yes, Aomine-kun had often been accused as such."

Takao laughed and shook his head.

Imayoshi piped up offering some defense for his former teammate, "Yes, even though he seems like a ganguro he's not as violent. He had never picked a fight in school except with Wakamatsu that one time, but he is lazy and he barely comes to practice. Wakamatsu hated him and they kept arguing but Aomine usually just ignores him and does what he wants."

Takao sighed, "It's really hard to handle them yeah? Even Shin-chan is, no matter that he's such a perfectionist that he's always attended practices and is perfect at them."

Himuro stared at him quizzically, "Then what's the problem?"

Takao laughed a bit exasperatedly, "Well, he pretty demanding you know? The team had to give him three wishes everyday and he could bring all those lucky items of his any time he wants. It was the only way he would've played in the team. Not to mention he's such a hard person to get along with. He's such a _tsundere_."

They all laughed in mirth, Kuroko of course only chuckling lightly, and Himuro added a bit sheepishly, "Atsushi is like that too, he doesn't really like practicing unless he was bribed with snacks. It's why he chose our school you know? Because we had the best foods in the area and our coach agreed to fund him his snacks for a limited amount of money every week."

The others could only gape at him while Kuroko shook his head already expecting it, Murasakibara was a big kid at heart after all, and a spoiled one too.

"Well I'm glad the only stipulation Kise had was to allow him his job. The only problem we had was that his fans kept interrupting practice." Kasamatsu said his voice tinged with relief.

Suddenly they all stared at Izuki who was chuckling amused.

They kept staring and Izuki's chuckling faded staring back at them warily, "What?"

"Well?" They all creepily said at the same time while Kuroko stared at them amused nibbling on his carrot sticks.

"Well what?" Izuki said nervously.

"How was it with Tetsuya/Tetsu-chan on your team?" They all said staring at him intently making Izuki sweat but smile smugly.

"Well, Ku-Tetsuya has never given us a hard time. Actually, he sort of really helps us. He's the one who keeps the other first years in line and he does his best to help us upper years. He's very polite so we never really get annoyed at him.' They all stared at him enviously, 'But…' their eyes widened and looked at him eagerly, he smirked, 'We do get annoyed at him when he doesn't _stop_ practicing. He's really dedicated to basketball and we often have to order him to stop. He's really stubborn, he's outdone Kagami in that department, and if we don't specifically tell him to rest he never does."

Their eyes narrowed at him enviously and he was practically cackling in his head when Imayoshi suddenly piped up, "How did you even get him on your team? Coach said he tried to get him on our team but he declined."

They all stilled and looked over at him staring, "What?"

Kuroko stopped nibbling to look at them when they turned their eyes on him, "The Too Coach offered you a place at their team, K-Tetsuya?" Izuki asked.

The blue-haired teen eyed them and seemed to sigh answering, "Yes, Harasawa-san asked for me but I did not want to…hinder Aomine-kun. He was progressing much better alone…and I know that Too prizes individual talent…I would have disrupted your team play."

Imayoshi stared at him, his eyes unreadable, 'We could've had him...if not for the stupid individual team play? What!? We could've won with him on the team, ugh!'

"Well, I'm glad you didn't accept then, we're glad to have you on our team." Izuki warmly said, while inwardly thinking, 'Thank God he declined, they wouldn't have won if Ku-Tetsuya joined with Aomine in that monstrous team'

"Well, _we _wish that you could've come in our team." Takao said, mischievously smiling.

"Don't we all?" Himuro added smiling and they all laughed when Kuroko blushed and ducked his head getting back to nibbling his carrot sticks staring at the side.

This time Izuki made sure to take a picture of it.

* * *

After eating Kuroko insisted on washing the dishes because he wasn't any help cooking (though he insisted that he wouldn't lose if it was boiled eggs—which made them smile amused and pat him in the head) and the other were left in the living room talking about something they couldn't when Kuroko was in the room.

"Mine goes, 'Kurokocchi is a miracle bride. I'll do anything that he wants me to do. Geez. I don't know anymore!' with the sincerest face I've ever seen. He was even blushing." Kasamatsu said a bit exasperated.

"Shin-chan is like, 'However, I do not hate him. I admit that his personality sometimes catches my eyes and follows him. I do admit that…Well…' and he sort of ducks his head while clutching a Kuroko Doll. It's his lucky item once, but I've seen it a couple of times in his bag." Takao added laughing amusedly.

"Atsushi said really intensely once, 'I wish the heart of Kuro-chin was a cake…but there will be six other beautiful hearts then' (in the doujin it says 'it refers to slices of cake, it also meant that he needs to either share or eat more' personally I interpret it as Kuroko's 'heart/cake' contains the six slices which are the parts that others own, meaning his heart is not entirely his, and Murasakibara has to fight for the other pieces or share) then he vigorously stabbed his fork through his shortcake." Himuro said, smiling widely, his eyes closing.

Imayoshi snorted and added, "I think mine's in denial, he kept saying he didn't care and he'll go on like this, 'What's it matter how's Tetsu? He's got his new light now, no matter that light's so weak I'll overshadow him. It's not like I care or anything he brought this to himself…' but it's pretty obvious he's just jealous and being petty about it."

Izuki sighed and said, "Mine's like a fretting husband most of the time, when Tetsuya gets busted for practicing when it's rest day, he goes, 'What the hell Kuroko?! It's rest day! You're supposed to rest not practice! Look at you! You're ready to faint! Are you alright?! Come here and sit!' then he'll go throw a towel at him and bring him water or when Tetsuya's injured, 'Holy shit! Kuroko! You alright? Let's take you to the nurse's office! Who the hell did that anyway?! Want me to get him for you?! Damn it! You should have called me or something!' even though it was an accident. Everyone in the team knows he's head over heels in love with the guy."

They stared at him incredulous and they all simultaneously sighed.

Takao piped up, "I wish we could know how that scary Captain of theirs is."

"Yeah it's too bad we couldn't have run into one of Rakuzan's." Himuro added.

They all sighed again then Takao exclaimed, "Well, that's okay I guess, no one from Rakuzan would want to come with us anyway. They're too scared of their Captain to ever do something like meeting with Tetsu-chan without his permission."

They all shivered remembering their own encounters with the Rakuzan Captain.

Takao's eyes soon twinkled "But I'm sure Tetsu-chan has Akashi's number anyway. You can't be telling me that you haven't thought of messing with the Generation of Miracles right?"

"plus Kagami" Izuki added smiling mischievously.

Takao nodded, "plus Kagami, and besides it's be great way to get back at them for being so hard to handle."

As one they all either smiled or smirked mischievously and just a little bit evilly by the thought.

"So when are we gonna do this?" Imayoshi asked, already thinking up ways to really get back at his arrogant teammate—no matter that he had a reason to be arrogant.

"Later after we take a bath, we have a small private onsen here and we could take a picture after it and send it to them." Himuro said, his voice innocent but somehow appearing very mischievous to them.

They all stopped and stared.

"That is genius." Kasamatsu exclaimed smirking a bit vindictively, thinking of Kise's reaction at the thought of all of them sharing a bath together.

"And pretty evil of you,' Imayoshi added eyeing the 'princely' teen,'I like it."

And they all nodded just as Kuroko entered the living room.

* * *

Settling in the hot water and relaxing, their bodies loosened up, a comfortable silence settled over them.

Himuro decided to break it when curiosity took hold of him, "Ne, Tetsuya, Atsushi was pretty rude to you at the game."

Imayoshi seeing where this was going, added his two cents in, "And Aomine too, he was pretty terrible to you."

Kasamatsu added, also seeing where this was going, "Kise also didn't apologize or anything to you before right?"

Takao looked at them and mused, "Yeah, even Shin-chan was pretty rude to you after the game ne? He _was_ pretty condescending and even though you guys were alright in the restaurant he didn't mention it at all right?"

They all stared at him waiting.

Kuroko was nonplussed and answered, "Eventually, everyone apologized."

"I see. Then?" Takao urged wanting to hear more already sensing an interesting story behind it.

Kuroko continued, "Yes, Um, Let's see…"

FLASHBACK

"You don't have to worry about such a thing now." Kuroko said after Kise apologized, seeing Aomine and Midorima not looking at him, uncomfortable, and Murasakibara sulking, obviously they didn't come on their own. It seems like Akashi ordered them to.

"B-but Kurokocchi…!" Kise insisted his eyes getting teary.

Kuroko interrupted, "Even so…"

*Flashback Within a Flashback*

"Here, Kuroko I'll change your bandage." Furihata said fluttering concerned.

"Does your wound still hurt?" Koganei asked looking at him over from his position on Mitobe's back, who only looked over him, eyeing him concerned.

"I'm okay now. Thank you so much." Kuroko replied feeling warm.

"Nah! Don't mind the carrot head Kuroko! No horoscope's gonna stop you!" Hyuuga exclaimed patting his head.

"We believe in you two, Kuroko-kun." the coach said looking at Kuroko warmly.

Kuroko just nodded, silently happy.

"Don't believe what Aomine said to you. You are now under my light I do believe in you because of your efforts." Kagami said, blushing lightly while placing his hand on my head, rubbing it lightly.

"That's right, We'll have to rely on the two of you in the future!" Izuki exclaimed smiling, placing his hand on Kuroko's shoulder smiling at him happily.

Kuroko smiled a little staring at them feeling wanted.

"Oh well, we'll win and enjoy life as we have fun." Kiyoshi calmly said smiling, his left arm hugging Kuroko while placing his right on the teens head rubbing it lightly. His legs on either side of the blue-haired teen and resting his head over the said teens head. Kuroko looked thoroughly wrapped around.

Hyuuga sighed irritably, "Yeah, say that in practice. If it's an important game you can't afford to lose and have fun."

Kuroko smiled feeling comfortable amidst the two upper year's presence.

*End of Flashback Within a Flashback*

"And I was relieved that everyone is okay." Kuroko concluded making a scary face to drive the point home.

The four stared at him dumbfounded.

End of Flashback

"After that, Kise-kun broke down, Aomine-kun became rigid, Midorima-kun's glasses somehow broke and he was muttering and Murasakibara-kun was sulking."

Kasamatsu stared blankly at him, 'Little Devil'.

Takao widely grinned tinged with a bit of relief, 'Good thing, I was spared!'.

Himuro smiled his eyes closed, amused in realization, 'Atsushi has been stress eating recently.'

Imayoshi's smirk in approval said it all.

Izuki just sweat dropped, 'I'm must never get on K-Tetsuya's bad side. He really hits where it hurts.'

Kuroko just stared at them contentedly relaxing in the hot water.

* * *

After dressing, they all drank some sodas and were lounging in the living room, eating some ice cream.

Himuro was helping Kuroko dry his hair when Imayoshi stared pointedly at Izuki in the eyes. Izuki in turn stared at Takao in the eyes pointedly, conveying their message.

Takao grinned and suddenly exclaimed, "Ah! It's impossible to play some basketball right now, huh. Let's mess with the Generation of Miracles and Kagami neh?"

Imayoshi and Kasamatsu wanted to smack Takao, that was too forward! Kuroko might not agr—

"Okay." Kuroko replied a twinkle in his eyes.

They all thought at the same time, 'Definitely some evil in there.'

* * *

Different ringtones sounded in six different places.

A message was received containing:

To: Aomine, Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami

From: Kuroko

Subject: Sleepover!

Had been in the bath with them. This is the first time. It was great. –Kuroko

Nyaaa. Haha Tetsu-chan is so stretchable. I did it for five minutes or so. –Takao

Although I had Tetsuya to wash my back, the force was to weak I barely felt it. –Kasamatsu

Everyone, Tetsuya has this star shaped mole. It was interesting seeing it there. –Himuro

You wouldn't believe how soft and smooth Tetsuya's skin is, it's like a baby's. –Imayoshi

Nah! Tetsuya is genuinely blue-haired! He has very soft hair you know? Smells like vanilla strawberry too! –Izuki

And a picture of the six of them, Kasamatsu on the far right looking relaxed, Izuki smiling next to him, Kuroko on Himuro's lap being cuddled by him, Imayoshi next to them smirking, and Takao on the other end smiling widely with his one eye closed. They were all eating ice cream, wearing hairclips and were wet. Most of all they looked rather happy and relaxed.

A certain purple-haired giant gaped somewhere a half eaten snack falling from his lips.

A certain green-haired teen's glasses broke.

A certain blonde teen was bawling his eyes out.

A certain dual colored hair teen spluttered his drink spilling out, his eyes bugging out.

A certain red head, dual colored eyes stabbed his phone with a scissor.

A certain dark blue haired, dark skinned teen broke his phone.

* * *

They all sat in a circle waiting when their phones alerted them of texts and calls at the same time. They stared at Takao, urging him to read first.

Takao burst out laughing and the other's stared at him expectantly and after winding down some he didn't disappoint, "Shin-chan replied, 'You're doing what to his body? I'll talk to you next time I see you in the club. Tell me the address immediately.' He just wants to come, Ha! Find us yourself."

They all chuckled and Himuro piped up, reading his next, "Atsushi said, 'Muro-chin is unfair. Even though I knew Kuro-chin for much longer you didn't even tell me. UNFAIR UNFAIR UNFAIR.'Ahaha! He must be crying!"

Kasamatsu said a bit exasperated, "Kise's trying to call me and I've been rejecting his calls, he won't stop."

Imayoshi smirked, "Ah, Aomine seems to be trying to call me from his telephone, he must've broken his phone then."

Izuki chuckled, "Kagami texted me, all in capital letters, 'WHERE ARE YOU!? I'M HIS PARTNER DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM! TELL ME SEMPAI!' he must be really jealous."

"Um, guys make me promise you that I won't tell anyone where we are unless you say so." Kuroko hastily said.

"What? Why?" Himuro asked a bit bewildered.

"Just do it please."

After making Kuroko promise he quickly answered his vibrating phone, "Yes Akashi-kun?"

_"Where are you right now Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko gulped, it was a deadly calm voice, "I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I promised not to tell."

_"…What?"_

Kuroko strained to hear the whispered question, feeling nervous, "I'm really sorry Akashi-kun. Let me make it up to you?"

There was silence for a while then thankfully Akashi replied, voice a little more peacefully calm, _"Fine, you better Tetsuya."_

The blue-haired teen sighed in relief, "Of course, Good night Akashi-kun."

_"Good night, Tetsuya. This isn't over though."_

Kuroko closed his phone slumping in relief and realizing that the others suddenly relaxed too, he smiled at them saying lightly, "Crisis averted."

They cracked smiles inwardly sighing in relief, that captain was **really** scary.

Kuroko looked down on his phone and winced at the number of messages and calls saying, "Maybe not."

* * *

Done! You're gonna wait for a few more days for the next though! And I'd appreciate some reviews! There's a big number of difference between the views and the reviews you know! It motivates me! :) ;)

by the way if you want to know about the Japanese terms search for them yourself, google is there for a reason, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Review replies:

sexysonic, Mummified-unicorns, Spazzing Reader, iKitsuNeko, TaitZu-chan, Kuruizaki-hime, Kat nee-san, Stara-chi, sin kx, TetsuNyan, Itaneko-chan, Rikka-tan : Thank you for reviewing! And the compliment! Gosh you are making my head big! :) Love you guys

KuroBas Fangirl: I love it that your review is long! Please do continue to do so! :) And I know! I think that's what everyone has been waiting for, the 6 beasts reaction to this sleepover, _I_ can't wait for it either but well there has to be a build up and everything so yeah…Thank you! Please keep on reading! :D

AnEdgyTeenager: The comic is so cool right? I hate it that it was so short! Sheesh! Thank you for the 'favoriting' the story!

Referee: Yes! The making up portion! I am excited for it and yes it will not be easy! :)

7sheryl7: yes! Imayoshi is weirding me out though, he's creeping in my story and I have no idea how exactly he fitted in so much but hey, I'm just glad you see that he's not disrupting the story, I was kinda afraid he'll be set aside or something but he is definitely making his presence known! :) Thank you for the review.

Attention! Yes it will continue on! Even after the doujinshi! Please continue on reading and reviewing it's my energizer :D

Author's note: I am so sorry for the late update (for me anyway) School just started and I've been busy and everything I just sort of got delayed updating. I mean I've written the story in school you know (which I'm sure my mama would kill me about if she ever knew) I just have to transfer it. Forgive me? :)

Warnings: Are all general, expect everything that needs a warning! :)

Disclaimer: It seems I should do this every chapter, Story not mine!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Kuroko sighed, feeling tired as he watched them all snicker or smirk at their phones, undoubtedly messing with the known prodigies in basketball.

He slowly stood up from his tense position on the floor and abruptly whimpered as he felt an excruciating pain from his back. Instantly all eyes were on him, he flushed in embarrassment and tried to slowly sit back down when another noise of pain escaped from him.

The black haired males were instantly on to him asking what was wrong and Kuroko just stubbornly remained silent and blank faced hiding his pain.

Imayoshi stayed silent for a while, not fussing over the teen as the others were, musing on the cause of the light-blue haired male's pain. He saw the quivering hands and tense body. Looking back at the day his eyeglasses glinted in the light when he came to a conclusion and he immediately rubbed the bridge of his nose. Setting his glasses to rights, his other hand sought out Kuroko's face and gently tilted it up, surprising himself and the other but ignoring it anyway.

Kuroko had no choice but to face up to hard eyes that contradicted the gentle manhandling, he stayed silently staring, waiting for the other to speak.

Imayoshi was motionless, the ice blue eyes momentarily distracting him, before uttering, "Did the muscles in your back suddenly ached? It's quite stiff right now right?"

Kuroko stared for a while hesitating in answering before nodding his head in acquiescence.

Imayoshi sighed and let go of the shorter teen's face, strangely reluctant, while Kasamatsu's brow scrunched up in contemplation of Imayoshi's words and eventually piped up gruffly, his voice tinged with concern, "It's probably because of you randomly calming and tensing up. You're muscles_ was just relaxed from the hot bath, it's probably just shocked of the abrupt changes,' at Kuroko's slightly miserable expression he sighed and added, 'Come here then, I know just how to loosen you up."_

Kuroko looked surprised but obediently shuffled to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu was waiting patiently while expertly hiding an amused smile from breaking out of his face from the blue-haired teens admittedly adorable actions. When Kuroko was close to him, he placed himself facing the back of the other.

The other four, who were minding their own business(though still subtly observing the blue-haired teen for signs of pain), stared at Takao when he abruptly stopped Himuro from standing.

Takao ignored them and just immediately set his cellphone to record and slid it closer to Kuroko, Kasamatsu and Imayoshi. He said, his voice clearly showing some giddiness, "Hey Kasamatsu-san, what exactly did you want again?"

"I need some oil for Tetsuya." He answered a bit irritated at having to repeat what he already said.

At that, Izuki and grinned evilly understanding what Takao did, while the person mentioned just smiled mischievously. Himuro quickly stood up and replied, "I think I have some massage oil here…"

Imayoshi, Kasamatsu and Kuroko blinked at the three's antics confused though after a while Imayoshi and Kasamatsu smirked and shook their heads while Kuroko remained oblivious.

Izuki just went back to taking pictures.

When Himuro came back, he quickly gave the massage oil to Kasamatsu and sat himself beside Takao trying and failing to keep on talking to each other as their eyes often stray to watch the scene unfold.

Kuroko grew apprehensive at the palpable anticipation in the air, and asked, "What's the oil for?"

Kasamatsu answered, lathering his hands with the oil, "So I could do this easier. Don't worry so much you'll feel so much better."

Kuroko's brows scrunched, "I'm not that worried, I trust you Ka-Yukio-kun. It's just…won't it hurt?"

The other's eyes grew wide amused that the blue-haired teen was unknowingly playing along. He probably didn't realize how his words could be taken, especially since only their voices were being recorded.

Kasamatsu answered his eyes just a bit brighter, "Yes it will, but only for a while. I'll be gentle, now, take off your shirt, it'll just get in the way."

Kuroko closed his eyes, taking off his shirt. He tried to brace himself but he was still unprepared for the pain when Kasamatsu slowly and gently rubbed his back. He embarrassingly let out a whimper of pain and his face flushed.

The other teens tensed at the sound and they flushed a bit, trying to get back to what they were doing with noticeable strain but their eyes kept being drawn to the softly whimpering teen.

While Izuki was clicking away at his camera, Himuro and Takao was talking, Imayoshi was contemplating something. After a while he decided to do what he wanted, he just wanted to stop the small whimpers(he tried to tell himself and forget that it was not at all the reluctant feeling he got from earlier) and besides, he'll have prime material for irritating his wayward arrogant ace.

Kuroko's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand cradling his face and tilting it up. Surprised he stared at the glasses covered intense eyes that instantly reminded him of someone. The obvious glint in these eyes took his mind off of a certain green haired, green eyed player though.

Kuroko opened his mouth to ask what the former Too Captain wanted when the hand cradling his face rose higher and ran its nails around the back of his ear.

Kuroko's breath hitched and he immediately melted. Slumping boneless, Imayoshi caught him just in time, a surprised expression plastered on his face. Kasamatsu stopped as well shocked at the crumpled teen.

The other three were in similar states and turned inquiring eyes at Imayoshi.

Imayoshi just stared at them amused as he tried to get comfortable at holding the boneless teen. Finally deciding on the best position, he sat with both of his legs surrounding the shorter teen. He convinced the other to inch closer to him, all the while running his hand through the soft light blue hair. He made the other teen wrap his arms and legs loosely around him, placing his head comfortably on Kuroko's head; he motioned for Kasamatsu to continue what he was doing.

Kasamatsu nodded his eyes light as he edged closer. He kneeled, his legs also on either side of Kuroko lightly hugging him, and forcing Imayoshi to spread his legs to give him space, and sat on his heels. Kasamatsu resumed massaging, this time instead of whimpering in pain, the teen outright moaned in pleasure, humming contentedly.

Takao gulped and mumbled a bit breathless, "Tetsu-chan sure is enjoying it now."

The other two just nodded, Izuki rapidly taking pictures.

Imayoshi said after a while, his voice relaxed, answering their earlier inquiry "Tetsuya just reminded me of his dog, that Tetsuya Nigo right? So I thought it wouldn't hurt to try if he was affected by this like a dog, it'll certainly distract him from the pain. Moaning in pleasure is better than whimpering in pain, don't you think so?"

Kuroko who was quite awake and was listening knew he should be insulted, but he felt too pleasant and nice that he just didn't care.

The others were thinking along the same lines but they were amused and Izuki piped up, chuckling, "He and Nigo _are _really alike, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Takao chimed in snickering, "Where is that puppy anyway? I always see him with Tetsu-chan."

Izuki was about to answer when a breathless voice interrupted, "He's…he's with…Kiyoshi-sempai…I didn't…want to…inconvenience Hi-Tatsuya-kun…by bringing…him here."

The teens froze, not realizing that Kuroko was still awake and promptly flushed in embarrassment at being caught talking about him.

Imayoshi was just smiling innocently down at Kuroko his eyes in their usual slits. Kuroko stared at him for a while before snuggling with him, ignoring them all.

The others slowly got back to what they were doing, their minds absently thinking about the Phantom Player's breathy voice and either chuckling amused or sporting small blushes.

Kuroko was oblivious and was content to relax between the two ministrations to him.

* * *

The next morning, or more like mid afternoon, the clicking of a camera permeated the room where a pile of bodies were sleeping.

The blue haired male stirred and slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with a lightly tanned neck. He blinked and tried to move, finding that his body seemed to be weighted down and blinked again at another clicking sound. He tried to look around but had trouble lifting his head.

Kuroko tried to see what was weighting him down when he was finally awake enough at another clicking sound to have enough presence of mind to process that it was _other _bodies that were weighting him down. He flushed embarrassed as he never woke being surrounded by a lot of bodies and tried to process _who_ exactly were pressing on him.

It was easy enough to realize that it was Imayoshi's neck he was tucked against seeing as he could remember what he was wearing, a black turtleneck with gray pajama bottoms.

The former Too Captain's upper body was angled to him, as he was apparently using the guy's arm as a pillow, while another body was hugging his midsection between them, causing his lower body to make space for the other.

The person hugging his midsection, and was also snuggling into his stomach, was Takao. He was almost squeezing the life out of him. Kuroko found that his hand was tangled in Takao's hair also holding another hand that was draped over him. His eyed followed the hand and craned his neck glimpsing long dark hair covering an eye and concluded that it was Himuro.

Himuro was also quite comfortably snuggled against his back, their legs tangled. Kuroko stared at his side and found Kasamatsu, only his head was close to him, bumping lightly against his. Kasamatsu was on his side, his arm stretched and tangled, it seemed, with his other hand. The Kaijou Captain's other arm was bent, used as a pillow, the pointed elbow just at the top of Himuro's.

He tried to look around, searching for Izuki when something bumped the top of his head. He tried to look only managing a small glimpse of him on his side placed at the head of them.

Kuroko sighed wandering how he got in this position when he heard another click. His eyes widened and he craned his head to where the sound was coming from, by the door was a woman who looked about thirty years old in a fit business suit. She had dark brown hair in a bob cut and rather sharp face. The large smile and twinkling eyes that kept taking pictures of them ruined her supposed professionalism though.

"Good Morning! Can I ask who you are? I knew Tsuya-kun was having a sleepover, which is a first by the way, but he never tells us names except his teammates, but we already know them. Then we heard about his friends from _other_ schools and we were so happy…"

She went on and on and Kuroko was sure that someone was about to wake up, he was nodding politely at appropriate times though and kept half an ear listening.

Finally Himuro woke up, suddenly sitting up and immediately cursed, causing a chain reaction. The hand Kuroko had that was twined with Himuro's hit Takao, which caused _him_ to yelp and hit the back of his head at Imayoshi's hip causing _him_ to start and wake up. Kasamatsu already woke up when Himuro hit his head at his elbow, making him sleepily glare at everyone. Izuki was already starting to wake up when Himuro cursed then was fully woken up by Takao's yelp.

Kuroko sighed and sat up stretching, sleeping in one position for a long length of time did no good to his body.

They others suddenly started and some even yelped when they noticed the woman by the door who was laughing and taking pictures still.

Kuroko was blank faced though his eyes were getting droopy, as they all grumbled or complained or talked. Getting tired of his friends' antics he yawned and said, "Good Morning."

They all stopped and stared at Kuroko, immediately breaking into smiles as their eyes widened. Kuroko's famous bed hair was atrocious sticking up everywhere and they all thought it was adorable, the woman immediately taking pictures.

They all replied 'good morning's, even the woman. Himuro was reminded that there was someone else here and immediately stood up. Facing the woman, he was ready to ask what she was doing here when she raised her hand and interrupted, "I say, you should do your morning rituals first dear. It's almost noon and I brought food, I'll be downstairs and I'll explain everything there."

Himuro sighed and nodded, the woman smiled and said to the others, "See you downstairs."

Takao immediately asked when the woman closed the door and they could hear someone descending the stairs, "Who is she?"

Kuroko spared him a reprimanding stare and Takao just shrugged sheepishly but was still waiting for Himuro's answer. The others were silently listening and were already folding the futons.

Himuro answered exasperated, "She is my aunt, my father's older sister and only sibling. She's a bit…hyperactive when it comes to family, but_ is_ a very ruthless businesswoman. She and my dad work at the same business. I'm just confused why she's here. She gets a bit…excited when it comes to me having friends over."

Kuroko added after fixing the futons and rummaging his bag for his toothbrush, "She did say you rarely have friends over, I recall she said that this was the first time for a sleepover."

They all stared at Himuro at that and he blushed, clearing his throat he said, "Well, I don't really trust my teammates to not destroy my house, and I can't exactly invite Taiga, and can you just imagine if Atsushi ever came here? I'd be out of food for a week and…"

They all just stared at him amused that he eventually trailed off, staring at each other they suddenly laughed and Imayoshi even chuckled genuinely and Kuroko's chuckles could also be heard.

Kuroko wanted to know how exactly they ended up in that position but felt that now wasn't the time, it didn't escape his notice when the other's would glance at him occasionally and Izuki's amused gazes at all of them.

He sighed internally and they all got ready to meet Himuro's aunt.

* * *

Sorry for ending it here but I thought you'd want an update first, I know it's kinda short, I'll make up for it! Please review! Love you guys! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this is so late! Do forgive me? I love you all! review and love it yeah? :))

Review Replies:

TetsuNyan: I'm sorry Haha I just really write this spontaneously, whenever a seen or conversation pops up in my head so it's an irregular update! :) And I love you too! I love the fact that I'm influencing others (MWAHAHA one step closer to pulling people in yaoi harems! ushishi)

Stara-chi: Oh! you were close my dear, but here it is! do love and review it ne? :))

Guest, iKitsuNeko, TaitZu-chan, sexysonic, Neco-chan: Thank you so much for loving and reviewing it! I love you guys too XOXOX

KuroBas Fangirl: Why thank you! And Oho another AllxKuroko eh? It does make me love you so! there definitely should be more appreciation of Kuro-chan with everyone! :)) Thank you for reviewing! don't give up on me~ :)

AnEdgyTeenager: Pssh, I do it all the time too! My friends would look at me oddly and i could care less this is my drug! :) I do so love And No WAY! I didn't know about any hot springs and all! could you send me a link perhaps? :)(definitely begging here! with full blown puppy eyes! and Kuroko is demanding it of you silently! He will not stop!) and thank you for pointing out the italics! edited it! FFnet is messing with me. :(

Spazzing Reader: You are so right! instant wealth! haha daddy Hyuuga definitely but i'm still deciding on Teppei...do keep on reading!

Chapter Four

* * *

With Himuro's aunt, Kimiko-san(as she insisted we call her), lunch was…eventful.

"So, you were all really cozy back there, you have any sort of _special_ relationship going on here?"

Himuro was tempted to slam his head on the table as his aunt kept _speculating_ on what they were when there was nothing to speculate on…except the position they were caught in sleeping…or the others being all concerned over eating habits of a certain blue-haired teen…

"Your foreheads a bit red dear, why did you have to slam it on the table? Are you too tired? Oh, you must have done something with your friends last night didn't you? That's why you're so tired and you must have had so much fun and….."

Himuro groaned and turned his attention to the blue-haired teen to ask something, anything to get his mind to ignore is aunt.

"Why do you eat so little anyway, Tetsuya? That's rabbit portions."

Kuroko turned to Himuro and just shrugged, it was all he could eat.

Takao, who was grinning and teasing the phantom player added, "That must be why you're so skinny~ I don't think you have _any_ fat at all. These are all muscle and bones~"

They watched amused as Takao poked Kuroko and eventually joined in at poking fun at the blue-haired teen.

Kimiko just observed it all with keen calculating eyes and twitching lips. She loved her nephew like no other(seeing as he's the only one) and knew how teenagers could be(seeing as she was one once) and didn't want him getting _too_ hurt. She knew teens had to experience hurt sometimes; she just didn't want it getting overboard.

She thought that the 'friends' Himuro had over were only with him to _use _him. He never really had 'real' friends, except for Taiga and Alex and that was because of basketball initially. With their family's wealth and status in America Himuro had to often be cautious of who he was friends with. It seemed Japan really was doing him good.

Kuroko who was already getting tired of their teasing and could feel a blush starting to form on his face, redirected their attention, "Kimiko-san, may I know why you are here? You seem to be ready for work, are we perhaps inconveniencing you?"

The other stared at the woman, curious but hadn't had the courage to ask feeling it would be rude. Of course, Kuroko the ever polite one would be able to ask without being rude.

Kimiko smiled adoringly and answered, "Oh so polite! You're not inconveniencing me at all, Tetsuya-kun. None of you are, Tsuya-kun's parents, my brother and his wife, just asked me to check up on how you were all doing. It seems that their business trip will be prolonged so they'll get home by night instead of this afternoon."

Himuro stared at her surprised, "Oh? Then how about you? I know you still have work."

The other teens glanced at Himuro surprised, he wasn't even bothered by the fact that his parents would be delayed? It must be a normal occurrence then. They momentarily felt a bit of pity but already knew Himuro probably won't appreciate it and decided to just stay a bit longer with the Yousen player.

Kimiko noticed the brief pity that flashed through some of the teens and saw their conviction; it seemed they decided on something. Though she was a bit apprehensive of the glasses-eyed teen, she said pouting, "Oh come on Tsuya-kun, do you really want me gone that much?"

Himuro sighed and said, "That's not it and you know it Kimiko-baa-chan."

Kimiko developed a tick mark, how she hated that address, she always sounded so old, why oh why does Japanese culture implement such titles anyway? "I know! You must want to do something with your friends huh? Why not let me see, Tsuya-kun? Is it something naughty? Or are you going to play something with—"

"Kimiko-baa-chan! They're not staying here for long, they have to go sometime this afternoon and I just thought to give them time packing their things!"

Takao tacked on cheerfully, "Don't worry Himuro-chan! We'll stay until nighttime! At least closer to the time your parents should be home."

The others nodded at Himuro's surprised look and Imayoshi smirked adding, "You don't expect us to leave you to your lonesome do you? How rude, we won't do that you know?"

Kasamatsu smirked as well and barked at him amused, "Don't you want us here?"

Himuro spluttered and Izuki added, "Wah~ I didn't know you'd think so badly of us Himuro-kun. Do you want us gone?"

Kuroko nodded and stared straight at Himuro his eyes wider than usual.

Himuro stood no chance and with his face a bit red he replied, "Fine! Fine! I'm sorry and you know that wasn't what I meant, of course you're welcome to stay."

Kimiko laughed amused and clapped her hands, "Oh! What great friends you have Tsuya-kun! I'll leave him in your hands then, I _do_ have work to get to." It seems her nephew's friends are trustworthy for the time being, she'll have to keep tabs on them though.

The others nodded in agreement and said their goodbyes to the woman's cheerful teasing and goodbye.

When they were alone Himuro chuckled and it set the others off making them laugh and chuckle as well.

Takao said as their laughs winded down, "You've got some aunt Himuro-chan."

Himuro replied his tone exasperatedly fond, "Yeah, she gets like that but she means well, even with all the teasing."

Kuroko nodded sagely, "She seems to really care for you Hi—at Himuro's stare he amended—Tatsuya-kun. She was observing us interact with you and she seemed really happy when we said we're staying with you for the rest of the day before your parents get home."

Himuro blushed a bit and just nodded knowing his aunt was worried for him and must've been testing the others. He was somewhat glad that she approved but at the same time he just didn't like the thought that his family thought he couldn't judge good friends for himself.

Kasamatsu yawned and said, "So? What should we do today?"

Takao added, "Nothing to do with basketball though!"

Imayoshi put held his chin and mused, "Arcade then?"

Izuki excitedly piped up, "Definitely! Some of my classmates said there's a new shooting range by the arcade, we should go there!"

Kuroko tilted his head, "Shooting range?"

Izuki answered, "Yep! Haven't you ever tried one?"

The blue-haired teen shook his head and Himuro said, "Then we should definitely try it out."

Imayoshi smiled widely, "You'll definitely need those practices Tetsuya, it's not safe out there you know."

Kuroko twitched and his eyes narrowed a bit at the former Too Captain, "What do you mean by that Im-Shoichi-san?"

Imayoshi raised his hands as a sign of peace but he continued teasing nonetheless, "Tetsuya, a lot of guys out there are taller than you, that's a fact. It's not your fault but you need something to defend yourself with you know?"

Kuroko's brows furrowed and he let the slight to his height go; it _was_ true, unfortunately, "With a gun?"

Imayoshi nodded and Kuroko replied, "But that's dangerous I-Shoichi-san."

Kasamatsu laughed and added, "Well of course not a real gun, but you could use the one that uses plastic pellets or even a paintball gun. That should hurt enough to distract and the paint should let you identify them."

Takao sweat dropped and interrupted, "Hey, hey, it's not like Tetsu-chan would need those you know, he could probably scare them because they won't notice him."

They all sweat dropped and Kuroko just nodded a bit smugly, Himuro cleared his throat to change the topic and said, "Why don't you wash up first, Tetsuya? We'll clear the mess here."

Kuroko was about to protest but with their stubborn stances he just nodded and went up stairs.

When they were sure the Phantom Player was gone Takao immediately said, "Should I 'accidently' send the recording we took last night?"

Kasamatsu's brows lifted and he said, "How exactly will you send it 'accidentally' to all of them?"

Takao opened his mouth to answer but immediately closed it when he thought of nothing.

Imayoshi's brow furrowed and his perpetually squinted eyes widened in mischief—the malicious intent carefully hidden—though Himuro and Kasamatsu still saw and they just shook their heads as they waited for the glasses-eyed teen's idea.

"Why don't we send the picture Himuro's aunt took while we were sleeping first then 'accidentally' add the recording. Takao you'd have to follow with some panicked texts asking if they received any extra and pretend you didn't mean to."

Takao's eyes lightened in mischief as well and he replied, "Okay! That way if Tetsu-chan ever found out he'd know we didn't mean it."

Himuro chuckled and added, "And how will you handle it when Midorima gets mad at you at your practice? Or when the others look for you? Can you imagine how violent they could act?"

Takao sweated and he shook his head, "Okay, Okay, not me then. How about you Izuki-san? Since you're with Tetsu-chan they probably won't act and he could definitely defend you."

Izuki thought for a minute before nodding, he could do it, Kuroko wouldn't let anything happen to him and he _had_ the safest place to hide, "Alright, for revenge against the arrogant and hard to handle players!"

Takao answered, "Right-O!"

Himuro and Kasamatsu just chuckled and nodded in agreement while Imayoshi grinned a bit too widely for comfort.

They were getting their revenge.

* * *

"Your phones seem to be busy today, who exactly keeps on contacting you? Are they my former teammates and Kagami?"

The others sweated as they walked to the arcade and Izuki answered chuckling nervously, "Why would you think that Tetsuya?"

Kuroko eyed them oddly and said, "I just thought it was because of yesterday, isn't it?"

Takao smiled nervously and answered, knowing that if Kuroko knew it would be easier in the long run, "Ah, you see Tetsu-chan, we just wanted to tease them and we kind of sent the picture of us sleeping, the one that Himuro-chan's aunt took a picture of. And, Ah, I guess…they're a bit…pissed?"

Kuroko stopped when he heard what they did and stared at them wide-eyed, it immediately narrowed though and he said, his voice bland but they could detect a bit of annoyance in it, "Is that why you took my cellphone?"

They nodded shifting nervously, even Imayoshi and Kasamatsu.

Kuroko sighed and said, "You should've just said so, why did you have to take my cellphone for though?"

They sighed in relief and Himuro answered, "We didn't want to annoy you, and we're relatively sure they won't stop contacting us. We weren't going to let you know, but you asked and we didn't want to lie."

The other four black haired teens thought along the same lines, 'Smooth, Himuro, very smooth'.

Kuroko blinked and they could see faint red in his cheeks, "Okay, thank you for telling me Tatsuya-kun."

Himuro smiled pleased, "No problem Tetsuya."

They talked and teased each other as they walked and they all sighed inwardly in relief, now, Kuroko knows.

They really can't wait to see their team mates again.

Inwardly, they also thought in relief that at least the scary Rakuzan Captain wasn't in their team.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The group of teens clapped as Himuro hit the targets in the center.

Himuro laughed and said, "That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be."

Takao exclaimed, "Sugoi~ As expected of Himuro-chan!"

Kuroko nodded his eyes brightly appreciative.

The Yousen player just laughed, "Is that so? Why don't you try Takao?"

"Ossu! I'll try my best!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

When they looked at the target they chuckled and Takao pouted, "It's far from the center but at least it was in the target!"

Izuki frowned indignant, "Hey! Just because mine was pretty out of range! This is my first time too, you know! I'll learn!"

Kuroko gave a small smile and patted his sempai's back while Takao laughed, "Ahaha, I didn't mean to, Izuki-san! But you have to admit yours was pretty awful!"

Izuki's head hung and he sat down muttering.

Kuroko eyed Takao exasperatedly and the Shuutoku player just chuckled and shrugged.

Imayoshi turned to the blue-haired teen and said, "Why don't you try now, Tetsuya?"

The others perked up and Takao nodded excitedly, "Yes! Your turn!"

The Phantom Player eyed the gun thrusted in his hand distrustfully and stared at them.

Kasamatsu sighed and gently pushed the teen forward calling out to Himuro, "Why don't you teach him? You got three-out-of-three I only got two."

Himuro smiled and went to them while Imayoshi nudged the other Seirin player. Izuki nodded happily and prepared his camera.

In their perspective they saw the four talking as Takao also joined them in teaching the blue-haired teen to shoot. Kuroko looked confused as they bickered and then Himuro said something, shutting them up. Himuro quickly positioned himself behind the blue-haired teen and held the other's hand, positioning it properly. They were stared transfixed while Izuki hadn't stopped clicking away at the scene.

It was quite an intimate position as Himuro's lips touched the blue-haired teen's ear. They could see the small blush on the other but Kuroko was oblivious as he concentrated on the instructions being whispered to him.

They snapped out of their gazing when they heard three consecutive bangs and stared at the target as it moved closer to them. They clapped in congratulations as it showed three perfect bull's eye and they saw Kuroko's face crack as he smiled wider than he usually does. His eyes were bright as he turned around and quickly hugged Himuro around the middle.

Their eyes were wide and Izuki, though stunned hadn't stopped clicking away at his camera. They were going to be grateful for that later but as of now they were just a bit jealous that it wasn't them the teen was hugging.

Takao quickly shrugged the feeling off though and immediately joined the hug before Kuroko lets go. Himuro chuckled as he pulled Kasamatsu to them and Kuroko smiled softly his eyes not as emotionless as it usually was. They laughed and Kasamatsu smiled too as they turned to Imayoshi who was only staring at them a smile fixed on his face.

Kuroko extended a hand to him and they teased him for being a slowpoke as his face relaxed and finally chuckled, joining the group hug.

They quickly whipped their heads around when they heard a sniffle. Izuki was sniffling comically and still hadn't stopped at taking pictures. They broke up slowly and approached him, Izuki sniffed and said emotionally, exaggerating, "Oh my boys are growing so fast!"

They developed tick marks on their foreheads as they crowded around Izuki ruffling his hair and teasing him. Kuroko and Imayoshi were the only ones standing back as Izuki suddenly pulled Himuro to them when they were too close.

They laughed and smirked at each other, jeering and generally having fun.

Kuroko smiled as he felt warm, he had never felt so comfortable with people he barely knew and he was happy. They were acting like normal teenage boys and he was included with them. It had been quite a while since he felt this included when it didn't come to basketball.

Finally he released a hoarse laugh, it was rarely let out but it was sincere in its happiness and as the others stared at him stunned they too smiled and laughed in return, teasing him and making him blush.

All in all it was a good day.

* * *

They returned to Himuro's house tired and just sat around the living room for a while.

Suddenly they heard the front door opening and made an effort to lift their heads from the comfortable position they were in to see a couple by the door staring at them in surprise.

Himuro's eyes widened and he stood up to greet the couple, "_Mom, Dad_, Welcome Home!"

The woman replied, "Ah! We're home!" and proceeded to hug Himuro, the teen hugged her back and the man patted his back exclaiming, "Why don't you introduce us to them, Tatsuya?"

Himuro quickly backed away and nodded as the others stood up, he smiled and introduced them, "This is Imayoshi Shoichi, the former Too Captain,' Imayoshi smiled at them politely and bowed, 'Takao Kazunari, a player at Shuutoku,' said teen smiled at them brightly and bowed, 'Kasamatsu Yukio, the Captain of Kaijo,' Kasamatsu's perpetually narrowed eyebrows smoothened a bit and he bowed to the couple as well, 'Izuki Shun a player at Seirin,' Izuki, again, bowed at them and smiled, 'and Kuroko Tetsuya another Seirin player." The couple looked intently at the spot their son was pointing at, they already knew of the Phantom Player but they were still shocked that someone really could have that low of a presence. They finally saw the teen and Kuroko bowed at them respectfully.

"Guys, this is my Mom and Dad, Emily and Hakurei Himuro."

They all chorused 'Nice to meet you' and soon they were ushered by Himuro's mom to eat with them.

They declined though saying that they already ate and was just waiting for them to arrive before they go home.

Himuro quickly persuaded his parents to let them be and turned to go up the stairs to help them clean up.

The couple eyed each other and smiled.

* * *

After fixing their stuff upstairs they talked a bit and promised to contact each other. They declined checking their phones right now as they knew it would be full of missed calls or messages.

They said their goodbyes to the elder Himuros and the couple tried to persuade them once more to stay longer. Eventually they were able to extract a promise from the teens to sleepover again and to wait for them next time.

Himuro just smiled and escorted the others to their gate.

Kasamatsu couldn't help it anymore and finally commented, "I see where you get it now, Himuro."

Himuro coughed embarrassed and smiled when Izuki also added, "Ah, they're even more persuasive than Himuro."

The others nodded and Takao piped up, "So you got your western looks from your mother huh? She's really beautiful!"

Himuro cleared his throat uncomfortably as he blushed and nodded in thanks at him. It was true; Himuro Emily was quite the beauty. She wasn't that tall for a western woman but was a little bit taller than Kuroko(which he noted in displeasure). She had wavy brown hair that reached her chest and had dark almost black blue eyes that Himuro inherited. It lightened when hit with light and drew stares. She was fair skinned and had a mole at her chin. Himuro really got most of his good looks from her but she was much more energetic and cheerful than him.

His father though was quite tall, on par with Himuro, and they shared their black locks. Himuro Hakurei seemed much more mature and calmer than his wife and shared his sharp looks with his sister. Personality wise, Himuro seemed to have inherited most from his father.

"It had been really fun, I hope we could do this again." Kuroko's voice emerged from their thoughts, making them look at him.

Kuroko's eyes were bright again and a small smile was playing at his lips, they all smiled and nodded, Kasamatsu said, ruffling his hair, "It wasn't bad, I definitely won't mind doing it again."

Takao perked up and said, "Then let's do it at your house next time Kasamatsu-san!"

They all stared at him and their gazes swiveled to Kasamatsu, expectant though Imayoshi was definitely more amused.

Kasamatsu only blankly stared at them, then his eyes widened as it finally registered in his mind what they were suggesting. He was about to say no but Kuroko suddenly grabbed the hand that he hadn't noticed he still hadn't took off from the top of the blue-haired teen's head, and held it staring up at him with damnably expecting eyes.

The Kaijo Captain stood no chance and caved in, while they cheered he quickly interrupted, "But only after Christmas, alright? My school's having a party and I have to celebrate with my family too."

They nodded and Izuki suggested, "How about on the twenty-seventh then?"

Kasamatsu nodded and they all planned for it deciding to talk about it more by calling or texting each other. They said their goodbyes to each other and went home talking and separating on their own ways.

Already they were anticipating their next sleepover, but first to prepare for their teammates reactions.

* * *

Earlier this afternoon when the message was sent, varying degrees of reaction emerged from the known geniuses of basketball.

It varied from despair, violence, devastation and most of all jealousy.

* * *

A certain dark blue-haired ace sat numb in shock as he stared at the photo on his cellphone and listened to the recording. He had already replaced his phone and he didn't want to break another one, but as he listened he really wanted to break something preferably the head of a certain glasses-wearing former captain of his.

As he reached the part where Kuroko was speaking breathless, his control snapped and he broke the frame of his bed, while his other hand held his bleeding nose.

With how sadistically evil his former captain was, he was already expecting trouble when they meet again but right now he wanted to bash the bastard's head in. He called him first, threatening the glasses-wearing teen in a tightly controlled voice. He breathed in then out and decided to change for outside.

He went out and trashed every opponent he could find. Mercilessly.

* * *

A purple-haired teen who was already eating so little snacks from the incident last night was sulking while sucking a big lollipop as he stared blankly at the TV.

When he saw the photo though, he started chomping on his lollipop while glaring heatedly at the photo.

When he heard the recording, time seemed to stop, then a dribble of blood fell from his nose. He sat shocked and when he heard other voices with his Kuro-chin rage replaced his sulking and when he heard _his_ Kuro-chin call Muro-chin by his name.

Well, there was no limit to his rage. He called Himuro, threatening the teen then whining then yelling. When all he kept reaching was the voice mail though he called their coach. He asked where Himuro lived but she said she wasn't allowed to say and his rage hadn't abated at all. Then when he complained to her she just reprimanded him that he hadn't cared to stay in contact and friends with Kuroko so he had no right to be angry. He went back to major sulking.

He ended up eating the smallest amount of sweets he had ever eaten.

* * *

A yellow-haired teen who was in the middle of a photo shoot, and wasn't doing too well due to the incident last night, received the message in the middle of his break.

Apprehensive this time but couldn't help the thought that maybe his sempai would let him in with them he opened it and promptly screamed in terror. As he listened to the recording and stared at the picture his tears fell down in rivers and a lot of panicked yells came from his locked door.

He called his sempai and screamed at the voicemail, "HOW COULD YOU SEMPAI! VIOLATING KUROKO-CCHI AND TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM! AND…AND…HOW COME HE CALLS YOU BY YOUR NAME AND NOT ME! I LOVE KUROKO-CCHI MORE THAN YOU! WAHH! SEMPAI PLEASE GET AWAY FROM KUROKO-CCHIIIII!"

He kept calling and screaming and people panicked until they finally broke his door down to the sight of a model mess.

Needless to say he wasn't able to continue his job for the day.

* * *

A green-haired teen was carefully bandaging his fingers while watching his Oha-Asa that morning, his eyeglasses looking brand new.

He had dark bags under his eyes from last night though and he had been slower than usual in bandaging his fingers. Just as he was to wrap the fingers of his other hand, he received a message, acting as if he was indifferent, his quick actions belied it, and ended up staring at the picture and his brand new glasses broke again.

He glared at the photo and continued on wrapping his fingers, but as he listened to the recording his face flamed and he kept on wrapping his fingers non-stop until he ran out of bandages.

Choking as he heard Kuroko's breathless voice he quickly picked up one of his previous lucky items, a frog, and threw it out the window, he heard a crash for instead of going through the open window it hit the close one instead and breaking glass was heard.

He stared incomprehensibly at the broken window and stared at his hand finally noticing the bulky fingers.

He heard Kuroko moan and his already red face flamed further, as he heard Takao's voice his composure cracked and he called his teammates cellphone. Reaching voicemail he took a deep breath and yelled at the phone.

His neighbors remembered it as the first time they heard such loud noises from the usually peaceful house.

* * *

A certain dual-colored hair of black and red was eating lunch while watching his favorite basketball matches at his apartment when he received the message.

He groped for his cellphone while keeping his concentration on the TV forcing himself to forget last night's incident, even though his eyes were bloodshot.

He glanced down as he opened the message and promptly froze, abruptly choking on his food, he reach for a glass of water and choked it down when he heard the recording. Water suddenly sprouted violently from his mouth and nose as his eyes watered at the painful sensation.

But, as he kept listening his face flamed and he hastily covered it with his hand, and when he heard Kuroko's breathless voice he stopped breathing for a moment and screamed.

"IZUKI-SEMPAI!TATSUYA!DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

He proceeded to call his sempai and Himura, yelling all the while as his face flamed and blood slowly flowed from his nose.

He called everyone from Seirin and by the end of the day, got scolded by his sempais, got additional training from his coach, made Kiyoshi-sempai lose his smile, got his taicho in a foul mood, and made a dedicated spectator of his teammates on Kuroko.

He ignorantly just made another rival, teammate stalkers and angry mother-henning captain out of his team.

He inadvertently just made his and Kuroko's life hell.

* * *

A certain red headed captain of Rakuzan was playing shogi while ordering his teammates around for training he abruptly made due to last night's incident. He needed a stress-reliever.

A certain pun loving player though, would be regretting forgetting to remove the red haired Captain from the list of people he was gonna send his message to.

For as the Captain stared at the brand new scissor-less cellphone he slowly emitted a strong murderous aura.

His teammates were cowering away from him, panicking at what could've made their Captain upset and what would happen to them. The three uncrowned kings gulped at the sure terror they would receive from their small Captain.

While they were panicking, their Captain's face was calm as he listened to the recording, then his face morphed into a truly terrifying expression and the school's shogi board cracked at the stab of a scissor right at the middle of it.

His teammate froze and even the three uncrowned kings whimpered in fright.

History was made as the most brutal practice of Rakuzan was made, they had a whole week off after it and just a threat of another training like that made them freeze and cower.

He was going to make _someone_ pay.

* * *

As the teens, who just had an undeniable bond, even though it's only been two days since they've really talked, checked their cellphones and simultaneously released exasperated sighs at the number of calls and messages they had.

After that though…

One had an evil smirk gracing his face and plotted how much he could push till his ace explodes.

One had frozen at hearing threats from the normally child-like giant but then laughed exasperated when he heard whines mixed in with it.

One had laughed hard when his normally composed teammate screamed at him.

One had grinned noncommittally even humming as he heard the ear-splitting yell of obscenities from his hotheaded teammate.

One had smirked vindictively when he heard the cries of despair of his troublesome teammate.

And lastly, one had just sighed and quietly listened to every call and read every text from his teammate and former teammates. All the while his face was blank.

Of course, none of them knew just what a certain hotheaded teammate ignited with his team or the coming apocalypse from a vindictive red-haired Captain. Through scissors.

None of them had any idea.

* * *

Finished! So sorry for the long wait! I hope it was satisfactory?

Please review! It's the food for my ideas! :D


End file.
